Dangerous
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: When two members of the CSI team get trapped in a potentially fatal hostage situation the danger might just bring them closer together while the rest of the CSI team work around the clock to ensure their safety.
1. ONE

****

Dangerous

**Author:** Sk8erGrl

****

Summary: When two members of the CSI team get trapped in a potentially fatal hostage situation the danger might just bring them closer together while the rest of the CSI team work around the clock to ensure their safety. 

****

Spoilers: None really. 

****

Pairings: Eventual Sara/Warrick

****

A/N: I've read the novels and seen the show and now I'm taking a stab at writing something about it. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Sara Sidle and Warrick Brown strolled into the air-conditioned bank side by side. They were investigating one last lead on their case that night before shift ended, without the help from Brass or the other Homicide detectives. Everyone had agreed that Sara and Warrick would be able to handle this on their own. 

Sara shivered instinctively as the freezing air engulfed her warm body. Almost everywhere you went in Las Vegas the air conditioning was on full blast at this time of summer, even at the LVPD. She glanced around the nearly empty bank and hoped they could be out of there and back at the lab as soon as possible. This case was wearing them all down, even if they wouldn't admit it. 

She and Warrick stepped up to one of the remaining tellers. "What can I help you with?" the teller wondered, not taking any interest in either Sara or Warrick but rather her long red nails. 

"I'm Sara Sidle and this is Warrick Brown," Sara informed the teller, "We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"And?" the woman wondered, clearly not impressed. 

"We'd like to ask your manager a few questions," Warrick stepped in. The woman looked up for the first time and examined Warrick carefully, ignoring Sara completely; her bright red lips formed a small smile. 

"Certainly," the woman nodded, "Do you have a warrant?" 

Sara slipped a folded paper out of her pocket and placed it on the desk. The woman behind the counter leaned forward slightly to reach for it and Sara read her nametag, Anne. Anne looked over their warrant carefully before looking back at Warrick and Sara. "Let me just get her," Anne said slowly, moving away from her spot behind the counter and disappearing behind one of the doors. 

The CSI's waited patiently for Anne to return with her manager. A slow swish of the front door opening indicated to Sara and Warrick that the bank had just gotten a new customer. Warrick turned slightly to examine the new comer and he immediately frowned upon seeing the man. Something wasn't right. 

The CSI nudged Sara and nodded towards the man who had just entered and joined the small line of two or three others behind them. Sara turned to look at the man as well, and she too had a funny feeling about him. He was tall and had dark hair that fell over his eyes; he wore a black button down shirt and suit pants under a long dark coat, he seemed fidgety not taking his eyes off the floor as he waited. "What do you think?" Sara questioned. 

"Dealer?" Warrick guessed.

"Don't let Gris hear you guessing like that," Sara advised and turned back to the counter as Anne returned with her manager, a petite blonde with bright blue eyes and a genuine smile. 

"Hello, what can I do for you two today?" the woman wanted to know as Anne took her seat again and returned to examining her nails. 

"We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Warrick told her, "We'd like to as you a few question. I'm Warrick Brown and this is Sara Sidle." 

"I'm Hilary Conners," the blonde introduced, "What do you need to know?" 

"We need to know about an employee of yours," Sara informed her, "By the name of Shelley Dell." 

"Shelley?" Ms. Conners inquired, "She was one of my best employees."

"Was?" Sara rose her eyebrow, picking up on the woman's use of past tense.

"Yeah," Ms. Conners nodded, "She resigned yesterday. Didn't give much reason, just that she was moving out of Vegas. I offered to transfer to another of our banks branches in the area she was moving, but she refused."

"Did she say when she was moving?" Warrick questioned.

"No," the manager shook her blonde head. 

"Do you have her current address still?" Sara asked. Hilary Conners nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Warrick and Sara did so, moving around the counter and into the back. 

After a little over a minute the two CSI's returned to the front of the bank just as the strange man wearing the dark clothes stepped up to the counter in front of Anne. The teller droned the same question she had asked Warrick and Sara when they had entered, "What can I help you with?" 

In one swift movement the man was pointing a large shotgun at Anne's head. The brunette teller screamed and Sara reached automatically for her gun, but Warrick grabbed her hand and shook his head. Sara gave him and inquisitive look but left her gun hidden away. "Everyone shut up!" the man demanded, referring to the other customers and the two tellers who were screaming as loudly as humanly possible. 

Hilary Conners stepped out of her office to see what the commotion was about and froze in her tracks. The man waved his gun around, keeping his hand on the trigger as he moved back to the door and looked out motioning to the manger. "Come over here and lock the door," he ordered. Slowly, the manager moved towards the door and used her keys to lock the door. 

"What do you want?" she asked, as calmly as one could in a situation like this. 

"What the fuck do you think I want?" the man shouted, "Now I want everyone out from behind the counter, and you better not have pressed you damned panic buttons." 

Both Anne and Hilary glanced at Warrick and Sara, expecting the two CSI's to take charge but neither of them did. Instead they made sure that their weapons were well concealed and moved away from the front desk. The three other customers that were still there did the same as Anne and the other teller stepped out from behind counter. 

"Look, take whatever you want," Hilary told him, "Just take it and you can go. The money, the jewelry, everything it's yours." 

"You stupid people think everything's about fucking money don't you?" the man spat, "I could've walked into a damned bookstore and done this and it wouldn't have been about money." 

"You walk into a bank with a gun and it's not about money?" Anne drawled.

"No, it's not about the money," the man replied, "Sure, I want the money but it's about so much more than that." The man then looked over to Sara and Warrick, "You two, your guns. Now." 

Sara and Warrick exchanged a look before taking their guns out of their holsters and sliding them across the floor over to the dark dressed man. The man bent over and picked both guns up and tucked them safely away. "You think I'm stupid don't you?" he wondered, "Think I didn't watch you two walk in here, or the pretty lady reach for her gun as soon as I took out mine." 

"You're obviously not stupid," Warrick assured the man. 

"Obviously," the man glared, "I'm glad you two are here, it's been a long time Ms. Sidle, Mr. Brown." 

"Who are you?" Sara immediately piped in, this guy knew who they were and that was dangerous. 

"Just someone going about getting revenge," the man told them, "Hey, babe, everything secured back there?" 

A woman with long blonde hair in a high ponytail stepped into view from the back with a large machine gun. "Yeah, everything's good. No one's gettin' in or out of this joint." 

"Shit," Warrick muttered under his breath, "Shelley Dell." 

"This was all a set-up," Sara groaned, "The murder, Shelley, it was all to get us here." 

"Exactly," the man nodded, "You did a very bad thing to us and now you got to pay," 

"So, you got them," Anne spoke up, "Can the rest of us go home?" 

"No," Shelley snapped, "This is all too perfect for any of you to ruin. We'll get what we want and then get rid of these two." 

"What are you planning?" Warrick wanted to know. 

"We're getting my brother out of jail," the man smirked, "Then we're going to kill you two as soon as he's out and safe." 

"It's never going to work," Sara put in. 

"Yes it will," Shelley grinned, "There's about enough explosives back there to blow this place up so bad that they won't even find your bodies." 


	2. TWO

****

Author's Note: I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. You don't now how much it means to me, I never thought that so many people would read it. I'd especially like to thank Joey (des anges) for her persistence whose two reviews persuaded me into starting this chapter sooner that I planned to. I hope that I don't disappoint expectations. 

****

Part Two

__

"There's about enough explosives back there to blow this place up so bad that they won't even find your bodies." 

The room had fallen into a deadly silence after this comment. Sara felt Warrick tense up beside her. Not one person daring to move from their spot in fear that if they did the whole place would explode. Sara stared intently at their captors trying to place them somewhere, to identify the dark dressed man. She shouldn't be afraid of these people. She'd had guns pointed at her before, hadn't she? Suddenly she was finding it hard to remember much at all but what had been said seconds earlier.

Her gaze eventually shifted to examining her fellow hostages, finally falling upon a little girl no more than six or seven with brown hair and blue eyes. The girl was latched onto her mother's leg and her bottom lip trembled as she stared at the captors in fear. Sara wasn't good with kids, didn't know what or if she should say anything to calm the kid down, to tell her that everything would be all right. 

Gathering up whatever courage she could muster Sara stepped towards Shelley and the man, determined. They gave her an icy glare as if to warn her they would shoot. She took a deep breath, "Let the kid go." 

"The kid stays," the man stated, glancing briefly at the little girl. 

"Please," the mother pleaded, "Please let my baby go. I could call my ex-husband, tell him to meet me here, tell him I had to go to work and couldn't take her today. I swear I won't tell him, I'll come right back in." 

"The kid stays, get it?" the man snapped, "The kid stays, you stay, we all stay. That's the end of that." 

"Who can she tell?" Warrick asked, stepping up to where Sara was still standing, "She's only five." 

"I don't give a fuck," he spat, "You're all staying here whether you're five or fifty-five. Now sit down and shut up. All of you." The rest of the five hostages all sat down, the little girl crawling into her mother's lap. 

Sara and Warrick remained standing defiantly refusing to let themselves be lower than their captors who held not two but four loaded guns at this very moment. If they got down onto to the floor and either Shelley or the nameless man decided to shoot them, they wouldn't be able to get away as fast as they could if they were on their feet. It was dangerous enough without making it easier for either criminal to kill them. 

Shelley stepped up to Sara and pointed the gun straight at her head. "He said to sit down," she reminded them, "So sit the fuck down." 

Complying, Sara and Warrick both took a step away from Shelley and the gun and sat down on the floor, Warrick leaning back against the wall behind them. Sara watched the rest of the hostages, the two tellers, Hilary and the rest civilians; most of who had entered while Sara and Warrick were talking with Hilary about Shelley Dell. Anne caught Sara's attention, the teller was no longer interested in her nails but rather the large bank windows up ahead. The glare in her eye told Sara she was about to do something very stupid and it didn't surprise the CSI in the least. Taking a second to glance at Warrick she knew he must've noticed this too. 

Before either CSI could discreetly say anything to the young woman she was on her feet and charging towards the window. Neither Sara nor Warrick were certain whether her intent was to break the window or just to pound on it and get the attention of passing people who were paying no attention to the tinted windows of the bank. They wouldn't find out because in seconds the dark dressed man had whipped out one of the CSIs' guns and shot Anne. 

Sara and Warrick were on their feet within seconds of the gunshot, reacting faster than they had even imagined they could. Anne yelped in pain and fell to the floor clutching her leg, blood covering her had. Warrick tore off his jacket and ripped the sleeve tying it around her leg to apply pressure to the wound. The little girl had begun screaming in fear tears freely streaming down her cheeks. 

Warrick left Sara to take care of Anne and headed across the room ignoring both captors. He stooped down to the girl's level and managed a smile for her. "Hey," he greeted, "My name's Warrick. What's yours?" 

"B-Brook," the little girl said in between sobs. 

"Why don't you take this," Warrick suggested handing her his CSI badge, "Keep it safe for me." 

"Okay," Brooke nodded, she had stopped crying but her breaths were still uneven. She took Warrick's badge and held it close to her. 

"Enough!" the man ordered, "The kid stopped crying and everyone learned a valuable lesson. The next time any of you try something that stupid you won't be getting shot in the leg." Brooke's mother hugged Brooke closer to her then. "YOU!" the dark dressed man ordered pointed to Hilary, "Put the dividers on the widow." 

As calmly as possible Hilary stood up and took out a strange shaped key going out the back of the counter and sticking the key into the wall and within seconds dividers covered with a hundred dollar bill printed on them blocked them off from the outside world. Hilary immediately returned to the front of the bank without being told and made her way over to Sara and Anne, keeping her composure throughout the whole thing. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Hilary asked, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

"She should be," Sara nodded, "As long as she doesn't lose too much blood." 

"Does this look like a social gathering?" the dark dressed man growled, "Cause it doesn't to me. I want everyone back to their places." 

Quietly Hilary went back to where she had been sitting moments earlier, not bothering to argue with the man with the gun. The rest of the hostages didn't bother objecting much, they were going to do anything to keep themselves alive. "Brown!" Shelley cooed, "That goes for you too. Leave the brat alone and scurry along to the other side of the room." 

"Why you doing this Shelley?" Warrick asked, as he made his way to the other side of the room, "What's he got on you? You're murdering people and kidnapping CSIs and all because he wants his brother back?" 

"I want the same thing he wants," Shelley shrugged, "I want his brother out of jail." 

"Why?" Warrick wondered. 

"He's my husband," Shelley replied, "And what girl wouldn't want her husband back?" 

"The kind of girl who husband's a murderer," Sara offered from her spot on the floor.

"Didn't he call you babe before?" The other teller, Maria, asked. 

"He's rotting away in jail, what am I supposed to do?" Shelley raised an eyebrow; "Not have fun." 

"You're fucking your husband's brother?" Anna managed a bitter laugh through her pain, "As if being kidnappers isn't screwed up enough." 

"Enough out of you," the dark dressed man snapped, "And Shelley shut your fucking mouth." 

"But Paulie," Shelley pouted. Paul glared at her, and Sara almost wanted to thank Shelley for giving up that little bit of information. Now at least they had a first name if they ever got to talk to the police, although it probably wouldn't be much help to anyone. 

Warrick kneeled by Sara's side then, helping to make sure Anne was alright and that they had taken care of everything that needed to be taken care of. "Is there a first aide kit around here?" Warrick asked Hilary. 

"Yeah, we always keep one in the break room," Hilary nodded. 

"Can we get it?" Sara asked Paul. 

"Shelley, go with her," Paul ordered, "Make sure she doesn't try anything stupid. If she does, you know what to do." 

"Sure," Shelley nodded, taking one of the guns that they had confiscated from the CSIs and shot Anne with. Handing her machine gun to Paul she motioned for Sara to follow her. She knew her way around the place; after all she had worked here. 

Sara followed Shelley down some stairs and into the break room. It was a lot nicer than the one they had at CSI. A larger TV, couches, a fridge, and vending machine for chocolate bars and chips. Shelley went off to the corner and came back with a large white first aide box. "Here," Shelley shoved it into Sara's arms, "Not back up, now!" 

Rolling her eyes Sara returned up the stairs and to where Anne still lay. She and Warrick opened the kit and took out the gauze and began to professionally wrap Anne's wound, this way it would be safer. They both felt nervous with both criminals looming behind them, guns in hands and the lives of five or six hostages in their hands. They had to play everything right, had to get help and get out of here so they would all be safe. 

The shrill of Sara's cell phone penetrated the silence of the bank and Sara tensed up and looked towards her captors. Paul nodded brusquely indicating that she should answer her phone and Sara wondered if this was all part of the plan, her best guess was that it was. 

Sara took out her phone and punched the on button, "Sidle." 

__

"Sara, where are you?" it was Catherine_._

"At the bank," Sara sighed and she felt Warrick's hand settle on the small of her back, reminding her that he was there, "With Warrick." 

__

"You're still there," Catherine sounded surprised. 

"Something kind of came up," Sara eyed Paul and Shelley. Paul outstretched his hand and Sara pressed the cell phone hesitantly into his open hand. Paul then handed it to Shelley. 

"Listen up Willows," Shelley advised, "Shelley Dell here. Now keep up with me here. Two of your CSIs, Sidle and Brown, along with six other civilians are being held hostage here at the bank. One of them has already been shot. You have exactly twelve hours to find out who my accomplice is and get his brother out of jail. If you don't, this whole place goes up in flames. KABOOM." Shelley hung up the phone and tossed it back to Sara. 

"The clock is on," Paul smirked. 


	3. THREE

****

Author's Note: Just a few things to mention before I start the next chapter. This chapter's going to involve the other CSIs (Nick, Catherine and Grissom) as well as Greg and how they go about dealing with the news on Sara and Warrick, it's not really all that emotional, but it will get there just thought I'd start with them trying to act professional. Also, thanks to Edward's Muse whose advice I've taken to heart and cut down to deadline time from forty-eight hours to twelve and fixed a few errors. And another thanks to Joey (I'm SO sorry. Just goes to show that you should never assume. I'm also too lazy to fix the Vocab stuff right now...)

****

Part Three

"Twelve hours," Catherine Willows mumbled to herself, the shock of everything that she had just been told still not wearing out. She had returned home from driving Lindsey to school before she decided to call Sara and see how the interview at the bank had gone. 

Finally it all began to sink in. Sara and Warrick were being held hostage at the bank. They had twelve hours to find out who Shelley's accomplice was and get him out of jail or else the bank would explode with Sara, Warrick and the other civilians in it. 

Quickly Catherine punched Grissom's number into her cell phone and pressed 'Send'. Pressing the phone to her ear Catherine paced around the room as she listened to the slow ringing. _"Grissom,"_ _Grissom finally picked up. _

"Gris. Cath," Catherine informed him, "We've got a huge problem." 

__

"What is it?" Grissom wondered, sounding perplexed. 

"I just called Sara to check up on her and Warrick," Catherine explained, "The bank's been taken hostage and we've got exactly twelve hours before they're dead." 

__

"What do the captors want?" Catherine could hear a hint of stress in Grissom's calm, melodic voice. 

"It was Shelley," Catherine mentioned, "She wants us to figure out who her accomplice is and get his brother out of jail." 

__

"Call Nicky and tell him to meet us at the lab," Grissom told her. 

"Alright," Catherine agreed, "Do I fill him in or wait?" 

__

"Fill him in," Grissom suggested, "It'll get him there faster." They hung up and Catherine didn't waste a second before calling Nick. 

Unfortunately the younger CSI didn't answer his phone and Catherine got the answering machine. She knew he was sleeping, she wished she could be doing the same thing but every second they lost was one less they had to save Warrick and Sara with. "Nick, come on it's Catherine," she sighed, "Listen it's really important you get up and get to the lab right now. Sara and Warrick are in trouble. They..." 

__

"Cath?" _Nick picked up._ Catherine could hear Nick yawn on the other end.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you," Catherine began, "But it's important. Shelley Dell and some other guy have taken Sara, Warrick and a bunch of civilians hostage at the bank. We've got twelve hours before they're all killed." 

__

"Shit," _Nick cursed, "Does Gris know?" _

"He's already on his way to the lab," Catherine told Nick as she grabbed her jacket and car keys, "I'm heading out the door right now. We'll meet you there and fill you in on the specifics." 

__

"Alright," Nick hung up. 

Catherine didn't think she had driven faster in her entire life. It was almost like it was the carefree Warrick at the wheel and not herself. The thought of Warrick only made her press on the gas a little more. Parking the car haphazardly in the parking lot Catherine barely turned off the ignition before racing into the lab. She found Grissom and Nick already hovering over a computer finding all the information on Shelley Dell that they could dig up. 

"How's it coming along?" Catherine wondered, pausing only a second to catch her breath and regaining composure. 

"Nothing yet," Nick sighed, "We should really get Archie down here." 

"What do we know about Shelley right now?" Grissom asked his present crew. 

"When we ran the print through our computers we got her employment records at the bank," Nick recounted, "She's thirty, blonde, five feet six and has been working at the bank for two years. Marital Status unknown." 

"As far as we know she has no previous arrests," Catherine noted, "No misdemeanors here in Vegas and according to her records has lived in Vegas for five years." 

"Catherine, grab Greg and head over to this address," Grissom tapped the area where Shelley Dell's home address was written on the screen. Catherine nodded and exited the room. 

"Nick, come with me," Grissom ordered, "We're going back to the crime scene." Nick nodded and pushed away from the desk, following Grissom out of the room and towards Nick's Tahoe. 

Catherine entered the lab and squared in on the young lab tech right away, leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk and a set of earphones over his ears as he played with a Rubik's cube. She ignored the bustling of the other lab techs, chatting with the day shift, as she headed straight towards Greg Sander and pulled off his earphones. Startled, Greg nearly fell off his chair. "Cath, hey," he grinned upon seeing the CSI, "What're you doing here so early?" 

"Come on Greg," Catherine managed a small smile, "We're going on a little roadtrip." 

"Is it a case?" Greg's face brightened at this idea and followed Catherine out of the lab; "I get to help out on the field?" 

"Sure do Greg," Catherine nodded. 

"Why me?" Greg suddenly halted, "Why not Sara, or Warrick?" 

"Because they are the case," Catherine didn't mean to break it to Greg that way, but it just came out. 

"What?" Greg paled. 

"Warrick and Sara are being held hostage," Catherine repeated for the third time that night, no matter how many times she repeated it Catherine still couldn't believe it. "We've got twelve hours before they're killed." 

"Wh-What are we supposed to do?" Greg stuttered. 

"What they asked us to do," Catherine replied, "Find out who Shelley Dell's accomplice is and get his brother out of jail." 

"How do we do that?" Greg wondered. 

"By investigating," Catherine answered, "Shelley has to know him somehow and I'm betting she's set it all of this up. The murder, the kidnapping, everything to get this guy out of jail. She's got to have evidence for us somewhere." 

"How do we know that if we get this guy out of jail they won't just kill Sara and Warrick anyway?" Greg asked the question they all feared to even think of. 

"We don't," Catherine balled up her fists, not letting herself show too much emotion, "We just do what they want and hope to god we get them back." 


End file.
